The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, numerous user devices can display interactive digital maps. Typically, the same contrast level is used to display feature of a similar type, such as walking paths or railroad lines. Similarly, location markers for search results typically are displayed as identical dots or other shapes. A single dot can be easily “lost” on a display among other map features, so that the user cannot immediately see the dot. On the other hand, a large number of dots create clutter and similarly make it difficult for the user to quickly identify the desired location.